Problemas Reales
by YandereYuuki
Summary: La vida de Laney se torna un poco mas dificil, de lo que ella creyo, despues del ataque. Ella no acepta nada que le diga su madre y cae en una deprecion nadie podra ayudarla ahora ¿o si? Corey tratara de olvidarla a toda costa. Pero oh, oh un matrimonio se acerca y tal vez este si sea el final para los Penn. Mientras que un misterioso joven esta tratando de matar a la joven Penn.
1. Secretos

DESAPARECIDA

Era una mañana en Peaceville la banda hasta ahora mas conocida era GROJBAND pero habia un problema la bajista no habia llegado y ya eran las 10:15 y ella llegaba antes que los gemelos pero el mas preocupado era el vocalista corey riffin por que tenian una tocada el sabado y ya era viernes y no habia venido toda la semana (hueva ¿Dónde?=3)a ensayar.

Pov'corey

Corey:ahhh ¿Dónde esta ella?-dije yo caminando en circulos

Kin:corey deja de caminar haci o me vas a marear-dijo mi amigo kin

Corey:callete kin-dije-¿Dónde esta kon?

Kin:nose el salio una hora antes del ensayo y ya no volvio-dijo kin con una pisca de preocupacion

Corey: ok

Kin:como que ok que no te preocupa kon-dijo enojado

Corey:si,si me preocupa pero el se sabe cuidar ¿no?-dije tratando de relajarlo

Kin:si pero esque…-no temino por que la puerta del garaje se abrio de repente y entro una sombra

¿?:ya llegue-dijo la sombra

Corey:¿kon?-pregunte

Kon:el mismo

Kin:¿Dónde estabas? estabamos procupadisimos-dijo kin

Kon:asi es cieto aquí esta alguien que nos va adecir todo lo que paso

¿?:kon sueltame o amaneceras bajo 50 metros bajo tierra-dijo algo que venia cargando

Fin del pov'corey

Inmediatamente kin se dio cuenta de quien era pero corey no entonces le dioun codazo y le dijo 'es laney' con los ojos pero corey no entendio ya que era muy distraido kin se dio un facepalm y dijo.

Kin:no,no te soltaremos hasta que nos digas por que no venias

¿?:esta bn-dijo-pero sueltenme-nos propuso

Kon:esta bn J-dijo y la solto

Ella callo al suelo y se quejocorey al verle de la cara la reconocio y trato de ayudarla pero estaba enojado que no sabia que hacer si ayudarla o no ayudarla entonces empezo a pensar que si la ayudaba podria ayudarla a recuperarce pero atra parte de el decia que no la ayudara xq ella no habia venido a los ensayos y ella ya sabia que eran muy importantes para el aparte ella ya sabia que habia un concierto el sabado y…..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrunpidos por la puerta del garaje que se abria fuertemente y entraba un chica de 15 años con pelo rubio una camisa rosa,unos pantalones color caqui (ya se da risa) y unas botas color cafes con tacon la peor pesadilla de laney CAROLINA.(un nombre muy de mello verdad).

Carolina:corey cariño listo para irnos?-dijo la niñita fresa (que asco a mi no me gusta las fresas ¬¬ las odio)

Corey:¿Qué? Claro esperame-dijo

Entonces se agacho a donde estaba laney que seguia caida en el suelo y le dolia bastante por que kon era muy alto y aparte se torcio el tobillo y le dijo.

Corey:laney yo pense que no nos guardabas secretos- le dijo en voz baja

Laney:pero core yo no0 les guardo ningun secreto-dijo apunto de llorar

Corey:entonces dinos-dijo corey en un tono tan tan seco que hasta a laney se sorprendio

Laney apunto de llora:yo..yo…yo no puedo-dijo rompiendo a llorar-losiento chicos-dijo entonces se paro y echo a correr fuera del garaje(que triste).

Pov'laney

No les podia decir por que no podia ir a los ensayos era una razon muy fea y triste que me haria llorar todo el dia sin parar aparte lo que me hiso sentir mas triste fue que no le podia decir a corey mi amor secreto a kin y kon no les podia decir por que corrian peligro estando cerca mio y corey demaciado el encontro mi punto mas devil de la vida mis amigos ¿por que tuvo que aparecer asi de repente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Diablos madita sea no lo puedo creer primero mis padres,mi tia,mi abuelita,mi familia,lenny,kin,kon y lo peor corey….. no pude seguir pensando ya que alguien me agarro del brazo y me jalo haciendo que cayera al suelo genial mas caidas cuando levante la mirada me encontre con…


	2. Secuestrados

EL REENCUENTRO PARTE 1

Cuando levante la mirada me encontre con….. COREY

¿El me detuvo para que?,para que le explicara por que no les quiero decir o por que ya no va a tener confianza o por que me va a achar de la banda eso no todo eso menos eso porfabor todo menos eso….

Fin del pov'laney

Antes en el garaje…..

Pov'corey

Laney apunto de llora:yo..yo…yo no puedo-dijo rompiendo a llorar-losiento chicos-dijo entonces se paro y echo a correr fuera del garaje(que triste).

Cuando se paro echo a correr fuera del garaje yo me quede ahí sin mas volte a ver a carolina que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro creo que ella sabia que era lo que no nos podia decir lanes entonces le hable.

Corey:carolina tu sabes algo de esto-le dije muy serio que asusto a los gemelos no le tome mucha importancia a aquello

Carolina:no cariño-me dijo muy dulcemente con una sonrisa muy falsa que logre reconocer muy facilmente

Corey:ok gracias ahora si me permites-eche a correr con tal de encontrar a lanes

Entonces la divise corriendo hacia el parque de peaceville el mas grande si entraba ya no podria encotrarla para que me explique todo eso que paso en el garaje entonces ya mas cerca de ella la agarre de el brazo y la jale pero resbalo y callo al piso yo me asuste pensando en otra cosa pero ella volteo a verme y entonces se me quedo viendo fijamente creo que esperando a que empezara yo a hablar por que no fue nada lindo nuentro encuentro lo primero que hice fue levantarla de un jalon haciendo que callera en mi pecho y me sonrojara entonces ella se aferro a mi camisa y empezo a llorar eso hiso que me sonrojara mas hasta como su cabello yo la abrase y consolandola le dije:

Corey:lanes…-no termine ya que ella me interrumpio

Laney:hace mucha que no me decias haci-dijo en un susurro

Corey:lanes ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir?-le dije lo mas suave que pude

Laney:esque yo no lo puedo hacer estarian en peligro todos ustedes y no quiero perderlos-dijo con ligero temblor en la voz

Corey:¿Cómo que en peligro?-dije con temor

Laney:mucho mucho peligro es todo lo que te dire-dijo y yo tuve que resignarme con lo que me dijo

Corey:ok-dije

Entonces senti que ella se aligeraba y se hacia pesada entonces entendi que se quedo dormida sonrei ante aquello la avia visto dormir pero no tan cansada entonces la cargue hasta mi casa ya que la suya quedaba lejos y no podia ir hasta alla…

Cuando llegue alli estaban los gemelos sentados en el sofa jugando videojuegos

Corey:hola-salude-¿Qué paso?

Kin-sacamos a la loca de tu novia-dijo-pero se resistia

Kon:si es cierto-dijo alegremente

Corey:grax pero ya no es mi novia-dije con serenidad

Kin y kon:¿Qué?-dijeron al unisono

Corey:pijamada en mi casa?-dije

Kin y Kon:¡siiiiiiiiii!

Corey:oki doki woki

Kon:y que le paso-señalando a laney

Corey:se quedo dormida

Kin:ahhh

Corey:ya vamos a mi habitacion-dije

Fin del pov'corey

Kon:entonces que paso?-dijo

Corey:veran….

Flas back

Carolina:¡COREY! xq siempre tienes tiempo para ella y nunca para mi-me dijo gritanto

Yo me asuste y solte lo que tenia en mi mano

Corey:de que hablas?-dije recojiendo lo que se me cayo

Carolina:de que siempre tienes tiempo para ella-señalando una foto de mi y de laney-y para mi no ayer te dije vamos por qun helado pero tu me dijiste que no que estabas ocupado en la tarde y luego te vi con esa zorra

Corey:mira carolina que tenga otras cosa que hacer no significa que este con laney todo el tiempo-le dije-y otra cosa no le vuelvas a decir haci a lanes

Carolina:¿Qué zooooooooorraaaaa?-dijo jugando

Corey:sabes ya me cansaste carolina-eso hiso que carolina se asustara-asi que sabes terminamos-le dije sacandola del cuarto

Fin del flas back

Kin y kon:wooooooow-dijeron asombrados

Kon:como esque puedes recordar eso?-le dijo

Corey:no tengo ni la mas minima idea hermano-le dijo

Kin:ok y ¿Qué te dijo?-me dijo

Corey:(suspiro) que si nos decia correriamos gran peligro-dijo con preocupacion

Kin y kon: =

Corey:lose yo tambien puse esa cara ahora a descansar que mañana es un grandia

Kin:como sabes?

Kon:si como sades?

Corey:solo lose-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora a dormir dijo apagando la luz

Pov'¿?

¿?:principe corey jaron riffin localizado-dije-princesa layana rachel penn localizada mandando cordenadas al rey Riffin y a la reina Penn

Fin del pov'¿?


	3. El reencuentro

Problemas Reales EL REENCUENTRO SEGUNDA PARTE

Pov'¿?

¿?:Principe Corey Jaron Riffin localizado-dije-Princesa Layana Rachel Penn localizada mandando cordenadas al Rey Riffin y Reina Penn

Fin del pov'¿?

Pov'laney

El sol me pegaba en la cara pero reconoci en ese momento que no estaba en mi casa estaba en la de….¡COREY!

Luego escuche que se abria la puerta el que entraba era corey me vio despierta y me dijo

Corey:ya despertaste bueno los gemelos estan el el comedor quieres ir por que desoues de lo que paso ayer-dijo luego vio la cara de laney-bueno vamos

Laney:ok

(Yo:encerio laney no tienes otra cosa mas que decir

Laney:pues al parecer la escritora no tiene otra cosa que poner verdad ¬¬

Yo:bueno pues yo…yo…yo

Laney:eso pense

Yo:ya callate y como soy la escritora tu vuelves a la historia y asi

….pero….pero…)

Corey:vamos(yo:otro)(corey:hay ya callate)(yo:pero…)

Laney:vamos-le sonrei

Bajamos al comedor y alli me encontre a kin y a kon que me empezaron a hacer preguntas

Kon:¿Cómo que estamos en peligro?

Kin:si lo que dijo el-dijo señalando a su hemano

Corey:si camarada dinos-eso fue lo peor que me sigue tratando como un chico

Le eche una mirada asesina(osea de muerte)a corey que me volteo a ver y se asusto suspire pero en ese momento senti como una punsada en el pecho y me derrumbe….

Pov'corey

Laney suspiro y se cayo al piso como demayada kin y kon se asustaron yo chille su nombre ella recobro la conciencia y se paro empezo a balbucear cosas pero nose le entendian era como latin o chino hay nose el punto esque empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de mi casa salio los chicos y yo la seguimos a una distancia prudencial(que cosa es eso)pero seguia caminando hasta llegar al bosque de Peaceville lo cual la seguimos mas de seca ya que alguien se podria perder por meses entonces se agacho y empezo a llorar cuando nos hacercamos mas alcanse a escuchar que balbuceaba algo sobre su familia y amigos entonces todo se volvio negro.

Fin del pov'corey

Pov'kin

Todo se volvio negro

Fin del pov'kin

Pov'kon

Todo se volvio negro y grite

Fin del pov'kon

Pov'¿?(es mujer)

¿?:jajajajajajajaja ¿el principe jaron? Jajajajajajaja no me lo va a creer la reina-dije anunque en el fondo me sentia mal

Fin del pov'¿?

Pov'¿?(es hombre)

¿?:los principes kujira la princesa amelia no me lo va a creer-dije con un profundo odio-jajajajajajaja

Fin del pov'¿?

Pov'laney

Escuchaba como un hombre se reia y decia que el rey no se la iba a creer entonces escuche una voz muy(demaciado diria yo)masculina

¿?:alberto muy bien hecho has raptado a la hija de la reina Penn-me quede estatica al escuchar eso no no puede ser eso mi madre esta muerta…-espera esta despertando

Empese a abrir los ojos no podia evitarlo tenia que mirarlo a los ojos entonces me ope con unos ojos azules como los de corey y dijo:

¿?:muy bien yo soy el Rey Jaron Riffin y creo que tu eres Rachel no es asi pequeña?

Laney:porfabor llameme laney y digame quien es usted por que se apellida Riffin es igual al apellido de corey…

Jaron:ahhh con que conoces ami hijo jajajaja si ahora que me lo pienso alberto ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-perguto ami raptor pero con lo que sorprendi fue que corey fuera un principe y yo una princesa

Alberto:losiento su señoria pero no encontre al joven principe creo que no siguieron a la princesa

Jaron:ok gracias alberto puedes retirarte-le dijo

Alberto hiso una reverencia y se marcho de la sala entonse me volvi a desplomar y empeze a llorar creo que alcance a escuhar al rey hablando con alguien mas decian que iban a hacer un trato con la reina Penn antes de demayarme escuhe al rey desir:

Jaron:muy bien princesa Rachel tengo algo preparado para ti-me dijo entonces se empezo a reir freneticamente entonces alcance a decirle al rey:

Laney:pudrete maldito…..-le dije a lo que me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me recordo a corey jejejejeje por eso yo lo AMO

Jaron:dulces sueños princesa-me dijo

Laney:bas…..-ya no le dije nada.

TODO SE VOLVIO NEGRO

(Que horror jejejejeje hasta aquí llega

el capitulo de hoy

los ama adioshito=3)


	4. Problemas y mas Problemas

_Alberto hizo una reverencia y se marcho de la sala entonces me volví a desplomar y empecé a llorar creo que alcance a escuchar al rey hablando con alguien mas decían que iban a hacer un trato con la reina Penn antes de desmayarme escuche al rey decir:_

_Jaron: muy bien princesa Rachel tengo algo preparado para ti-me dijo entonces se empezó a reír frenéticamente entonces alcance a decirle al rey:_

_Laney: púdrete maldito…..-le dije a lo que me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me recordó a corey jejejejeje por eso yo lo AMO_

_Jaron: dulces sueños princesa-me dijo_

_Laney: bas…..-ya no le dije nada._

_Ooooooooooooola mis queridísimos lectores she se que no la he seguido pero aquí me tienen mire o lean o lo quesea que quieran hacer pensé en ya no hacer la historia y me puse a pensar "no no no no como hacerles eso a mis lectores" y pos aquí me tiene la tratare de hacerla lo mas larga posible así que mejor menos palabra y mas fic. : 3_

_(Seguimos en el pov'Laney)_

_Estaba acostada en una cama pero estaba oscuro veía a cientos de ojos viéndome mujeres, hombres, niños me daba miedo._

_¿?: Miren una nueva prisionera ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_

_Laney: Layana Rac-chel P-Penn-conteste con un ligero temblor en la voz_

_¿?: La princesa Rachel-dijo una voz ronca pero femenina y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas_

_¿?: Eso que importa tenemos un buen premio-dijo el mismo hombre que hablo primero_

_¿?: Ramón es una princesa debes tratarle como tal no como una cualquiera-le dijo la señora_

_Laney: gracias pero una cosa_

_¿?: Lo que sea querida_

_Laney: ¿Cómo se llama usted?-le pregunte_

_¿?: Me llamo May su majestad_

_Laney: deja las formalidades a un rato querida May_

_May: esque princesa yo le servia a tu madre pero cuando el rey Jaron ataco el rey no de su madre arresto a todos sus sirvientes ella quedo devastada al saber que tu no estabas pero mire le esto._

_Laney:"Reino de las sombras que mil…"_

_May: no la diga puede crear el portal pero ahora no es el momento guárdelo usted solo sabrá cuando deba hacerlo_

_Laney: ok gracias_

_En eso llega el Rey Jaron que le dice con una seña a Laney que se acerque._

_Jaron: princesa Layana venga conmigo la vestiré para el encuentro_

_Laney: le dije que me llamara Laney si lo hace lo agradeceré rey y muchas gracias pero puedo vestirme sola-le dije volteando la cara_

_Jaron: ah pero igual que testaruda que la reina pero unas sirvientas la ayudaran_

_Laney: muy bien muchas gracias_

_El rey Jaron se parecía mucho a corey íbamos avanzado cuarto por cuarto hasta que llegamos a uno con una puerta color azul tenia flores negras y puntos blancos._

_Jaron: llegamos al cuarto de mi queridísimo hijo Corey_

_Laney: ¿es el cuarto de corey?_

_Jaron: si el y su madre me abandonaron su madre creía que yo su padre era una mala influenza para el entonces ella se lo llevo-me dijo y con su mano froto el marco de la puerta_

_Laney: si core siempre decía que seria un sueño conocer a su padre nunca supo que el era un príncipe…-deje las palabras en el aire como si el ya las supiera-cuando lo conocí supe que el era una persona linda y gentil el nunca me fallo y yo a el nos convertimos en mejores amigos formamos una banda el es un chico muy, muy extrovertido hace cosas que ningún humano puede hacer siendo una banda conocimos a celebridades, despertó a los muertos, de dio varicela e infecto a varias personas y hizo una fiesta, organizo una banda animatronica que salio mal, confundió el rock indie con una carrera de autos, metió a un amigo a un concurso de matemáticas, molesto a unos extraterrestres en forma de bola, pidió deseos a una genio vaca, salio conmigo para tener una tocada en una boda, se dejo controlar por un casco, mandamos a dormir aun mounstro de las alcantarillas, se dejo controlar por una planta, nos llevo a conocer a el señor del miedo, nos atraparon en una jaula por estar vestidos de osos, fuimos a tocar al carnaval de autos, me metió en un concurso de abeja reina, nos metimos en la mente de Trina y peleamos con unos anti-nosotros llamados La banda, luego nos convertimos en una banda de superhéroes, o que nos convertimos en los plebeyos de la princesa Mina, también esta cuando fuimos rudos y tuvimos que hacer que los niños volvieran a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, o cuando kon se volvió perro, o cuando conocimos a los piratas, con Trina también se volvió malvada con una electrodoméstico muy así y viajamos en el tiempo, cuando tocamos música de ascensor, o la guitarra de core que era malvada y la destruimos, también tocamos para unas abuelitas muy fuertes, también al tipo ese que según el era bien estar feliz, contando que jugamos courling extremo y ganamos, o cuando Peaceville entro en guerra con sus habitantes, o nos convertimos en mimos, o nos fusionamos con nuestras contrapartes, o cuando kon estuvo en el cuerpo de Trina, nos convertimos en hipsters, o nos metimos en el festival de soda pop, o fuimos teloneros de la estrella Candy Jams, o cuando convertimos a Trina en alcalde de Peaceville, o hicimos un launch en el garaje, o cuando usamos hologramas de nosotros, o el gato malvado que se volvió famoso a través de la banda, o cuando el agua se fue de Peaceville, y luego al día siguiente quedo inundada, o cuando Trina queda atrapada en su auto, o cuando Mermy hay esa mermelada, o cuando corey sufrió por no tener su sombrero de vaquero, o el día de San Valentonto cuando nos separamos, o conocimos a un sasquatch, también esta cuando nos secuestraron las gropies, también cuando salvamos al mundo y por ultimo cuenta el beso que nos dimos en año nuevo-dije esto sin respirar pero lo ultimo me tape la boca sonrojada y el rey me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_Jaron: tengo dos preguntas_

_Laney: ¿Cuáles?_

_Jaron: ¿mi hijo izo todo eso? ¿Con quien fue ese beso?_

_Laney: ha pues si el hizo todo eso y fue conmigo-le dije me volví a tapar la boca sonrojada_

_Jaron: Mmmmmm…. Esta bien ahora es hora de que te cambies adentro hay una sirvienta ella te ayudara_

_Laney: gracias-le dije y entre a la habitación adentro estaba bonito me acosté en la cama y entro una sirvienta era May-¿May eres tu?_

_May: si soy yo seré tu sirvienta_

_Laney: muchas gracias bueno manos ala obra_

_Entre en el armario había un vestido muy bonito __vestido corto straplees negro con cola de volados con unas lindas zapatillas negras de tela pero a mí no me gustaba eso así que le pedí a May que me ayudara a coserles mas tela me arranque pedazos del vestido de atrás pero todavía estaba largo y lo deje con un estilo mas rockero de mi parte May les cosió a los zapatos un poco de bota que me llegaba mas allá del tobillo cuando me lo puse el vestido me veía como dirían Kin y Kon una diosa del rock junto con los botines ella me recogió el pelo por que de lo que lo tenia largo lo tenia largo pero no le gusto así que me lo corto como un poco loco como rasgado de abajo como si me hubiera arrancado me encantaba cuando el rey me viera no se la iba a acabar May me dio unos aretes verdes lindos me los puse y un collar del mismo color eran esmeraldas lindas como mis ojos y pulseras negras y verdes._

_May: listo es hora de que bajes te llevare_

_Laney: claro muchas gracias May_

_May: no hay de que Laney_

_Cuando íbamos a medio camino me pare May hizo la mismo y me volteo a ver yo estaba con la cabeza gacha no estaba lista para vela no lo estaba May llego y me abrazo yo empecé a sollozar no podía parar._

_May: shh shh tranquila se que no estas lista para verla-me dijo_

_Laney: esque han pasado años y el…el tiene la culpa por que el Rey Carlos lo tubo que hacer esque el…el es el culpable que yo este así primero mato a mi Padre, luego a mi tía, mi abuela, a…a… los únicos que viven son Corey, kin, Kon y…. ¡LENNY! El me puede ayudar el, el es el único es el príncipe del Fuego el me puede ayudar por que yo soy la princesa de la oscuridad._

_N/A: bueno chicos aquí paramos la historia ¿si? Se que me dirán que no pero aquí explicare._

_Corey Riffin: Prinseso de hielo_

_Kin y Kon Kujira: Prinsesos del fuego igual que Lenny_

_Laney: Princesa de la Oscuridad (tipo hija de la maldad han escuchado esa canción?)_

_Fin de la nota de autora_

_May: pero como puedes estar segura de que te ayudara?_

_Laney: por que el es mi hermano aunque somos diferente….-le dice pero May se le queda con una cara como esta ¬_¬-bueno no tan diferente pero igual es mi hermano solo que el es de fuego y yo de oscuridad somos la pareja perfecta_

_May: yeiy los hermanos unidos otra vez solo tengo que escapar de aquí bueno mira corre unos 5 metros y luego veas una puerta entra y hay esta un portal que te llevara a Peaceville encuentra a Lenny y venzan a sus padres pero solo una cosa_

_Laney: cual?_

_May: golpéame_

_Laney: ¿Qué?_

_May: que me golpes_

_Laney: ¿Por qué haría eso?_

_May: por que el rey no me creería que te escapaste estuve contigo todo el día así que golpea me_

_Laney: no_

_May: golpearme te ayudara_

_Laney: no-pero vio la cara de May-muy bien lo haré-entonces Laney de dio un puñetazo y May callo –lo siento_

_May: no te preocupes-me dijo y callo desmayada si que golpeaba fuerte_

_Corrí y divise la puerta entre y vi un portal que arriba decía Peaceville entre._

_Fin del pov'Laney_

_Pov'Corey_

_(Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que lo de laney)_

_Me levante tenia un dolor muy doloroso en mi cabeza ya no estaba en el parque o bosque o lo que sea ya no estaban Kin y Kon, Laney ella me dolió aun mas recordarla sollozando en mi pecho, dormida en mi cama, cuando nos dijo que estábamos en peligro, cuando le iba a decir que ella me…._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una puerta rechinante donde entraba una señora alta, delgada y muy blanca de su tez. Tenia un vestido color verde corto que dejaba ver sus piernas ese vestido marcaba sus curvas tenia unos tacones del mismo color solo que muy oscuros lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su pelo rojizo igual al que de Laney. Hay Laney…ella me veía con sus ojos color verde esa señora tenia mucho parecido con laney._

_¿?: Ola cariño veo que ya despertaste-me dijo_

_Corey: aja ¿Quién es usted?-pregunte a la señora_

_¿?: Yo soy la reina de Amatis_

_Corey: si pero no me contesto_

_¿?: Si te conteste_

_Corey: no, no lo hizo me refería a que me dijera su nombre y así-le dije moviendo mi mano_

_¿?: Ok Corey-me quede en shok ella sabe mi nombre-me llamo…_

_Fin del pov'Corey_

_Pov'Kin_

_Me desperté en un cuarto oscuro tenia al lado a mi hermano Kon lo sacudí el se quejo me enoje con el y lo sacudí mas fuerte el se sacudió y se callo yo me reí el maldijo entre dientes._

_Kon: ¿kin que diablos quieres?_

_Kin: Kon al menos sabes donde estamos?_

_Kon: no_

_Kin: exacto_

_Kon: muy bien ya estoy bien levantado espera Kin por que traemos puestos unos trajes de príncipes_

_Kin: hay Kon eso es…-dije mirándome y me sorprendí-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué nos paso?_

_Kon: no se hermano_

_Kin: diablos-maldije en voz baja los trajes eran de color rojo oscuro y claro_

_Estábamos en una habitación de color negro y rojo no era una celda como cualquiera entonces se abrió ligeramente la puerta de allí emergió una señora que no era nada mas y nada menos que…_

_¿?: Ola hijos míos-nos dijo Kon quedo en shok_

_Fin del Pov'Kin_

_Una Laney muy desesperada salía del parque de Peaceville rumbo a casa de Lenny todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo ya que el vestido marcaba sus curvas y ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para usar un vestido. Toco frenéticamente la puerta pero no se dio cuenta de que Lenny abrió y lo golpeo en la cara Lenny se le quedo mirando embobado._

_Laney: Lenny deja de mirarme así eres mi hermano-le dijo sonrojada_

_Lenny: lo siento Laney ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan elegante?_

_Laney: no hay tiempo de explicarte necesito tu ayuda necesitamos evitar un enfrentamiento entre Mama y el Rey Jaron_

_Lenny: ¡el papa de Corey!_

_Laney: si por esa razón estoy vestida así quería controlar a mama conmigo pero May me ayudo a escapar_

_Lenny: ¿May?_

_Laney: larga historia luego te la cuento vamos al sótano_

_Lenny: ¿a que?_

_Laney: solo vamos_

_Bajaron al sótano y Laney saco el papelito._

"_In umbra me habitantes in infernum"_

_Leyó Laney entonces una luz incandescente la envolvió igual a Lenny ella se sorprendió y Lenny también por como vestían._

_Ella vestía el mismo vestido que tenia pero con toques vedes como brillos, unos tacones negros de 15 centímetros ella pensó "bueno al menos le llegaría a core a los ojos" y tenían unos picos plateados atrás de ellos, usaba unas pulseras de color verde y negro de oro y plata, usaba unos aretes de una pluma como verde, su pelo el mismo que tenia pero ya no tenia la argolla el fleco le caía en el ojo izquierdo y lo mas sorprendente usaba unos lentes de hipster._

_Lenny vestía un traje de color negro, su camisa era roja, en el bolsillo del saco tenia una flor roja era muy linda._

_Pov'Laney_

_Después esa luz se convirtió en un portal entramos. Encontramos destrozos era el reino de la oscuridad el reino de Amatis entramos en el castillo y encontramos a nuestra madre tirada en el piso ella lloraba divise a el Rey Jaron el volaba bueno que esperaba del Rey del Hielo el hizo una lanza de hielo apunto hacia mi madre voltee a ver a Lenny estaba en shok entonces cuando el Rey Jaron lazo esa lanza lance un hechizo destructor funciono el Rey Jaron me vio y se enojo mas._

_Jaron: con que hay están niños malcriados_

_Laney: si aquí estoy pero sabes quien mas esta aquí-le dije sonriéndole_

_Jaron: ¿Quién?_

_Contestándole lance a un demonio en busca de alguien que estaba en la sala aparte de mi madre el demonio localizo y de una pierna jalo a…._

_Jaron: ¡¿COREY?!_

_Corey: ola padre_

_Laney: ¿Corey que haces aquí?_

_Corey: este pues ahora que lo pienso ayudando a mi padre-me dijo_

_Y sentí una punzada en el estomago grite Corey me atravesó una lanza pequeña en el estomago como pudo grite mas sintiendo mas intensa la lanza desaparecí al demonio que soltó a Corey que callo pegándose en la cabeza se quejo voltee a mi estomago y saque la lanza salio sangre negra de mi parte con un hechizo de curación la cerré pero estaba débil al parecer mi grito despertó a Lenny que se enojo y ataco a Corey, Corey con hielo y Lenny con fuego la típica pelea de opuestos Jaron me ataco pero logre esquivar con lo que sea que me ataco me eleve en los aires todos se me quedaron viendo flotaba era un demonio completo tardarían en matarme ya no sonarían mis pasos ni nada mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante estaba muerta para siempre._

_Fin del pov'Laney_


	5. ¡¿QUË!

_Habían atravesado a Laney con una flecha todos vieron como ella moría y volvía a renacer pero con la misma edad de 16 años para siempre tenia la piel mas blanca, sus ojos eran mas oscuros, su pelo lo tenia mas rojo, ahora tenia 16 años para siempre Corey 17 años para siempre…siempre…siempre a ellos se les hacia un largo tiempo kin y Kon también 17 años para siempre Lenny también 16._

_N/A: edades de todos. : 3_

_Corey: 17 años_

_Laney: 16 años_

_Kin: 17 años_

_Kon: 17 años_

_Carrie: 16 años_

_Lenny: 16 años_

_Kim: 15 años_

_Konnie: 17 años_

_Sheee les cambie las edades para que vean Kim es la menor de todos luego van Carrie, Lenny, Laney, luego van Corey, Kin, Kon y konnie._

_Fin de la nota de autora._

_Laney enfureció sus ojos se volvieron negros ya no había blanco en ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido Jaron se sorprendió mucho Laney de pego una patada y lo derribo esta pelea iba enserio Lenny y Corey seguían peleando estaban lastimados pero harían todo por sus padres._

_Laney: eres un degenerado_

_Jaron: si lo soy y tú eres una niña que crecerá nunca_

_Laney: el Rey Carlos mato a mi padre por que tú se lo pediste_

_Jaron: si lo hice lo odiaba me robo a mi novia_

_Laney: a mi tía que era un vampiro y no te robo la novia_

_Jaron: ah si recuerdo sus gritos de piedad cuando la expuse al sol y si lo hizo _

_Laney: mi abuelita que era una condesa de fuego_

_Jaron: si lo recuerdo ella voló fue una pelea linda_

_Laney: los mataste a todos ellos pero no dejare que los mates_

_Jaron: ¿a quienes? ¿A los que te dieron la espalda?_

_Laney: Lenny no me dio la espalda, mi madre no me dio la espalda no crees que no entere de que me busco por años, kin y kon no me…_

_Jaron: Kin y Kon te dieron la espalda su madre se unió a mi mira-le señalo la entrada del castillo_

_En la puerta del castillo aparecían Kin y kon con armas para luchar Laney flotaba a metros del suelo igual Jaron ella se desploma como una hada lento y callo con sus rodillas volvía a tener piernas sus ojos volvieron a ser los verdes de siempre todos pararon y la voltearon ver todos al verla en ese estado triste, devastada, traicionada, y lo peor…. ¡Derrotada! Jaron dejo de sonreír al verla así tan inferior a el a todo Grojband le devastaba verla así Corey odiaba verla así, kin y Kon también odiaban verla así a Lenny le entristecía verla así._

_Ella empezó llorar cosa que a todos les rompía el corazón escuchar esa pequeñas y delicadas lagrimas caer, escuchar esos sollozos tan bajos pero dolorosos que salían de su mas profundo ser de la chica ver a su mejor amiga así les rompía el corazón y mas si era la culpa de ellos ella se tapo la cara se le escurrió el maquillaje que tenia todos sentían como si se hubiera parado el tiempo pero ella seguía sollozando y tenían que escuchar el llorar de su amiga por toda la eternidad empezó a susurrar una canción._

_**Mentiras-canción hecha by Sofía (parte corta)**_

_**Eres lo que yo no pedía**_

_**Pero eres lo que yo… amaba**_

_**Tú el que decidió por amarme**_

_**Y cuidarme aunque no era así**_

_**En mi soledad yo no puedo vivir.**_

_**Mentiras tras mentira yo no**_

_**Puedo vivir esta vida junto a ti **_

_Todos bajaron la mirada alguien se le acerco ese alguien era Corey le trato de tocar el hombro Kin y Kon ya se habían movido para ver a su amiga Lenny no se había movido de su lugar cuando Corey la iba a tocar ella en un rápido movimiento se impulso en el suelo y quedo de pie entonces le salieron unas lindas y delicadas alas todos retrocedieron pensaron que iba a salir volando pero ella no sabia como hacerlo lo único que le se ocurrió fue lanzar una honda de aire para apartar a sus amigos cosa que funciono todos cayeron al suelo ella solo apretó los puños y salio corriendo sollozando mas fuerte._

_Laney: espero que se sientan como una basura de amigos-les dijo para seguido salir corriendo sollozando mas fuerte todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su amiga ya que ella era mas dura que una roca._

_Trataron de ir por ella de no ser un grito de Corey que los sorprendió mucho ya que a el no le gustaba Laney. (Hay si como no ¬u¬)_

_Corey: Laney espera_

_Corey salio corriendo tras Laney todos quedaron petrificados por la reacción de su amigo el salio del salón tras su amiga que seguía corriendo ya que el pasillo era muy largo ella no corría muy rápido ya que estaba usando tacones._

_Corey: Laney espera-le grito a Laney le agarro del hombro-no puedo ver sufrir ala persona que amo_

_Laney lo volteo a ver sorprendida Corey la veía fijamente ella tenia un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que se notaba mucho ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar otra vez el la abrazo._

_Laney: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Corey: Laney lose…._

_Laney: no esto esta mal-le dijo al peli-azul lo soltó y salio corriendo otra vez el trato de alcanzarla pero ella se metió a un cuarto y lo cerro en el mismo momento en el que Corey intento pararla el la golpeo._

_Corey: Laney déjame entrar-le dijo _

_Laney: no largo_

_Corey: no hasta que me dejes entrar_

_Laney: entonces…-dejo la palabra en el aire_

_Dos horas después…_

_Corey: Laney…_

_Laney: no…_

_Corey: déjame…_

_Laney: no…_

_Corey: entrar._

_Tres horas después…_

_Bueno Corey y Laney siguieron así hasta que fue hora de almorzar ella salio Corey ya no estaba cuando llego al comedor el estaba distraído como siempre el la diviso y abrió la boca._

_Corey: oye Laney se que…-no termino por que Laney le lanzo un plato que se estrello en la pared_

_Laney: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-otro plato estrellado_

_Corey: nunca me fui-le dijo otro plato que le callo en la rodilla y se rompió_

_Laney: vete-le dijo otro plato roto_

_Corey: no-le contesto una mala elección le lanzo otro plato Laney se quedo sin platos_

_Laney: largo del castillo de mi madre no eres bienvenido aquí-le dijo Laney diviso el frutero de la mesa Corey se cubrió pero lo que no esperaba fue que Laney se le abalanzara y le pegara eso se sintió muy diferente ya que Laney nunca lo había golpeado el le pego también se convirtió en una pelea de rasguños y puñetazos hasta que llego Lenny._

_Lenny: oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelear que si sois capas de mataros he_

_Laney y Corey pararon por la advertencia de Lenny el sonreía Corey y Laney se veían con furia, entraron los padre de ambos._

_¿?: (XD nunca sabrán el nombre de ella) hija sigues vestida igual hay un aviso que queríamos darles pero tu y Corey vestidos así como vayan a cambiarse-la regaño su madre entonces Laney se paro y maldijo y refunfuño entre dientes Corey igual hizo eso_

_Un rato mas…_

_Lenny tenía un traje rojo con una camisa blanca._

_La madre de Laney tenia un vestido negro largo escotado no mucho con unas zapatillas de color negro._

_Jaron tenia un traje azul marino con una playera negra._

_Cuando Laney y Corey entraron se veían muy lindos._

_Ella traía un vestido color verde de cola pero como siempre lo tenia roto de la cola su madre la miro enojada traía unos tacones de 15 centímetros iguales que lo otros pero color vede oscuro su pelo el mismo solo que con la argolla._

_Corey traía un traje de color azul oscuro muy lindo._

_¿?: Bueno queremos decirles algo-les dijo la madre de Laney_

_Jaron: si bueno Mindy y yo queríamos decirles algo-les dijo agarrando la mano de Mindy Corey y Laney se fijaron en eso Lenny también ellos tres se pusieron a temblar del miedo_

_Mindy: pues la noticia es que…_

_Mindy y Jaron: ¡NOS CASAREMOS!_

_Los chicos quedaron en shok los padres seguían sonriendo hasta que vieron que sus hijos no contestaban. Los tres salieron del show._

_Los tres: ¡¿QUË?!-dijeron gritando al unisono_

_Laney se desmayo…_


	6. ¡¿Comprometidos! ¡¿Hermanitas!

_**¡¿Comprometidos?! ¿¡Hermanitas?!**_

_Los tres: ¡¿QUË?!-dijeron gritando al unísono_

_Laney se desmayo…_

_Mindy: ¡Laney!-grito la mamá_

_Lenny: OMG-dijo Laney por que el sabia sobre ya saben (ejem si no saben son unos BAKA Corney)_

_Jaron: si que le sorprendido la noticia-dijo estupefacto por la reacción de su nueva hijastra_

_Laney: ah ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto confundida levantadote del piso y como siempre estaba flotando con sus piernas dobladas (como Marceline)-oh si es verdad-dijo sonrió forzadamente-felicidades mama ¿Cuándo será la boda?_

_Mindy: bueno estamos en verano así que me pareció que el 11 de junio-dijo y Laney se quedo petrificada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no de felicidad ni tristeza si no de rabia-¿pasa algo hija?_

_Laney: si pasa todo ¡mamá!-dijo-Laney-lo siento pero yo no quiero escuchar campanas el 11 de junio-sus lagrimas empezaron a salir todos la miraron asombrados sus mamá se tapo la boca-lo siento pero yo no asistiré a tu linda y sofisticada boda mamá no se como pudiste olvidar que…-Mindy la corto_

_Mindy: cállate lo prometiste-le dijo_

_Laney: ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que el 11 de junio murió Jasón?!-grito dejando salir sus lagrimas de tristeza mezcladas con rabia-¡tu hijo! Eres una madre sin vergüenza solo no quieres llorar la muerte de tu hijo-le dijo con esto Laney salio volando escaleras arriba_

_Lenny: *Tsk* ¡LANEY!-grito Lenny_

_En eso aparece una muchacha de unos 20 años de edad, pelo color negro oscuro, ojos carmesí, tez clara, vestido corto rojo, zapatillas de color negro y una corona de oro puro ella sonreía._

_¿?: ¡Mamá!-dijo la chica-. Cuanto tiempo ¿no?_

_Mindy: ¡Lira! Hija mía-dijo Mindy recuperando su felicidad-. Llegaste mucho antes_

_Lira: si madre termine mi trabajo mucho antes por que quise llegar temprano y darte una sorpresa-le dijo haciendo "manos de jazz" _

_Mindy: si mira te presento-dijo-. Ellos-dijo señalando a Corey y a Lenny-son tus hermanos y el es mi prometido-dijo señalando a Jaron _

_Lira: ah mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia-pero falta algo creo que es alguien amargada, infeliz, loca, y problemas de ira-dijo sonriendo-ah si ese faltante es mi hermanita Rachel-hizo un chasqueo de dedos y Laney apareció en una espesa bruma de humo_

_Laney: Lira-dijo con deprecio y Lira la miro desafiante las dos se miraron fijamente en una batalla de miradas las dos eran desafiantes había mucha tensión_

_Lira: Laney-dijo sonriendo a lo que Laney también sonrió_

_Laney: oye hermanota escuche que estabas estudiando…-dijo y ella se alarmo- de-mo-lo-gia _

_Mindy: ¡LIRA!-grito su madre_

_Lira: ¡ERES UN DEMONIO!-grito ardiendo en llamas Lira Laney solo río_

_Mindy: Lira eso es un crimen tu estudiar demologia eso es imposible yo no críe a una criminal-dijo si madre con estupefacción-Lira explícate_

_Lira: solo fue una de las asignaturas que debía tomar y ya-dijo _

_Laney: si pero…-dijo sonriendo-eres una reina ahora debes dar el ejemplo a tus queridos súbditos de dulce-le dije _

_Lina: cállate solo por que cuando me convertí en reina cambie de color no significa que mi reino sea de dulce-le dijo roja de furia_

_Mindy: cállense las dos-dijo enojada-es suficiente-dijo-Laney hija…_

_Laney: espera alguien me esta hablando ¡POR QUE YO NO ESCUCHO NADA!-grito Laney saliendo de la habitación_

_Lenny y Corey: ¡uuuuuuh!-pero su casi madre los fulmino con la mirada ellos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la habitación riendo y jugando._

_**Pov'Lenny**_

_Corey y yo nos llevamos bien pero lo que me preocupa es Laney ella no esta de acuerdo en el matrimonio será hermana de ¡COREY! Eso será una pesadilla y hay muchos motivos de que ella no valla._

_1\. ama a Corey_

_2\. su madre le mintió_

_3\. ella nunca le dijo que su hermana iba a volver_

_4\. odia a su hermana_

_5\. su poder se volvería loco_

_5\. el que va a ser su padre dentro de 2 semana la mato literalmente_

_6\. ella estaría destrozada por su hermano Jasón del que no sabia nada_

_7\. ella literalmente odia a todos ahora a su madre, padrastro, hermana, hermanastro, hermano y todos los súbditos del reino _

_8\. bueno creo que no son muchos como creí XD_

_De todas maneras ella esta en desacuerdo y no puedo culparla… "ven es una sorpresa" me hablo mi madre en mi cabeza "¡No me hables dentro mi cabeza"._

_Lenny: hey Corey vamos otra vez a la cocina-le dije el suspiro y se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos dio media vuelta y nos retiramos._

_Cuando llegamos a la cocina nos esperaban mamá, papá, Lira y…_

_Una niña pequeña, vaya me sorprendió, la niña tenia el peli azul el pelo, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, llevaba un vestido que le llagaba a las rodillas de color azul oscuro, con unas lindas balerinas de color doradas, unos aretes de oro, un collar de oro y una linda tiara de oro con unas piedras azules, sonreía resplandecientemente Corey sonrió al verla._

_Corey: ¡KATY!-grito de alegría y la niña se lanzo a el abrazándolo_

_Katy: Hermano-dijo la niña mientras se alejaba de el-mucho tiempo-creo que la niña tenía unos 7 años_

_Jaron: Lenny esta es Katy su nueva hermana…-se corto-¿y Laney?_

_Lenny: se encerró en su cuarto la escuche llorar-dije un poco decaído_

_**Fin del pov'Lenny**_

_Entonces Katy se safo de Corey y corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto de Laney cuando llego toco energéticamente la puerta Laney abrió con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_Katy: ola soy Katy tu nueva hermanastra-dijo sonriente Laney abrió la puerta dejando ver un cuarto muy arreglado de color negro y dorado con una cama tendía con una colcha de color negra, un tocador dorado con detalles verdes y su cuarto de baño blanco y ordenado._

_Laney: bueno que esperas pasa-le dijo de mala gana entonces miro el reloj de pared ya eran las 10:15 p.m.-oye Katy no crees que es hora de dormir_

_Katy: si así que si puedes cantarme una canción-le dijo-la que sea al fin y al cabo soy un demonio o casi uno_

_Laney: bueno-le dijo y empezó a entonar una canción que su madre le cantaba todas las noches_

_Laney:_

_(La la la La la la)_

_Escúchame o tu nombre gritare_

_En donde estés ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

_No oigo tu voz, prometo que jugare_

_Te gustara me tienes que buscar_

_Tan solo quiero escuchar tu voz _

_Sentir tu piel, oírte llorar_

_Tan solo quiero verte reír_

_Sentirte así tiempo no hay_

_(La la la La la la)_

_Hace tiempo una chica como _

_tú, con un padre que la amaba_

_y cuidaba, quiero volver a bailar_

_una vez más pero no me podré_

_mover jamás._

_Termino de cantar y se dio cuanta de que estaba llorando y la niña ya estaba dormida en su cama. Lenny salio corriendo y cuando iba a medio pasillo paso al lado de Corey y Lenny ellos la miraron sorprendidos ya que choco con Corey hombro con hombro._

_Lenny: ¡LANEY!-grito pero Laney solo dio vuelta a la izquierda_

_Corey: *Tsk* maldita sea-dijo en voz baja para salir corriendo tras Laney _

_Lenny: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

_**En otro lado**__**del castillo…**_

_Laney corría hasta llegar a la parte mas oculta del reino no quería que la vieran pero que le podía hacer cuando llego a un pasillo sin salida se deslizo sobre el muro y lloro todo lo que pudo deslizo sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo fuertemente lloraba sin detenerse entre hipidos dejo de llorar hasta que se sobresalto por una mano en su hombro._

_Laney: ¡AHH!-grito la pelirroja-¿Corey?_

_Corey: si chocaste conmigo-le dio a Laney una sonrisa torcida_

_Laney: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Corey: nada solo quiero platicar contigo-le dijo y se sentó a su lado ella dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de el-se que no te gusta el hecho de que tu madre se case con mi padre_

_Laney: si pero debes saber el por que no quería el 11 de junio_

_Corey: por alguien llamado Jasón-le dijo _

_Laney: si pero no te sabes su historia-le dijo- aquí va una linda historia_

_Flash back…_

_**Ola chicos de mi mundo como verán me llego tantita inspiración y pues aquí les traigo un nuevo Cáp. De Problemas reales si la familia reunida otra vez no Yo 2**_

_**Yo 2: claro que si**_

_**Yo 3: ¡siiii! ¡wiiiiii!**_

_**Yo: ¿okay?**_

_**Bueno no importa esperen nuevo Cáp. No se el próximo fin de semana**_

_**Bay Bay**_


	7. Lagrimas de cristal Primera Parte

_Lagrimas de cristal_

_En el Cáp. Anterior _

_Laney: si pero no te sabes su historia-le dijo- aquí va una linda historia_

_(Aquí Laney empieza a narrar)_

_En una ciudad muy linda llamada Amátis vivían cuatro niños la mayor, Lina, el mediano, Lenny, y los menores Jasón y Laney_

_Laney y Jasón eran los mejores amigos de siempre hacían todo juntos hasta que cumplieron los 10 años. Laney y Jasón salieron a dar un paseo como regalo su madre los dejo salir solos cuando iban por la calle Amatista (Lo se pero aquí las calles tiene nombres de piedras XP) cuando un señor aparentemente ya grande les corto el paso con una cínica sonrisa plantada en su rostro._

_Seño: niños ¿ustedes que hacen solos en esta calle?_

_Laney: nada que le importe señor-le contesto de mala gana _

_Seño: esa no es una manera de contestar señorita-le contesto el viejo_

_Laney: pero usted no me manda así que no le contestare_

_Seño: niña malcriada ¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte así?_

_Laney: ¿malcriada? ¿Yo? Hasta como me dice si yo recibí una buena educación en el reino de mi madre_

_Seño: ¿tú eres hija de Amatis?_

_Laney: mas bien somos-dijo señalando a Jasón y a ella_

_Seño: mira que buena recompensa me salio hoy-dijo con esa sonrisa otra vez, intento a tomar a Laney del brazo pero Laney tomo la mano de su hermano y salio corriendo_

_Laney: vamos Jasón tenemos que salir de aquí_

_Jasón: pero…_

_Laney: nada de peros Jasón nos pudo pasar algo_

_Jasón: tenéis razón corramos_

_Laney: ese es el espíritu-dijo y con esto Jasón corrió delante de ella y fue mas rápido Laney ya daba tropezones pero no se detenía para nada cuando llegaron a la plaza esmeralda donde había mucha gente pararon a darse un descanso cuando se sentaron una persona les tomaba fotos-¡deja de tomar fotos!-grito luego susurro-imbesil_

_Jasón: Laney vocabulario_

_Laney: lo siento_

_Jasón: no hay de que hermana mía-dijo abrazando a la pelirroja por los hombros entonces…_

_(Laney deja de narrar)_

_Corey: ¡¿entonces que?!-semi-grito Corey_

_Laney: ya es muy tarde mañana-le dijo Corey se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse ella tenia todavía el maquillaje corrido y Corey se lo limpio con el pulgar empezaron a caminar-¿ya?_

_Corey: ya-le dijo-oye por casualidad lo siento_

_Laney: ¿Por qué?_

_Corey: por que escuche tu canción ¿enserio extrañas a tu padre?_

_Laney: si ¿Por qué?_

_Corey: por que yo odio el mió.-dijo frunciendo el seño enojado_

_Laney: ¿Por qué?-dijo con cierta sorpresa_

_Corey: por que es como no se ¿la quinta vez que se casa?_

_Laney: wow-dijo_

_Corey: si wow-dijo y entonces llegaron a una grandísima puerta_

_Laney: bueno aquí nos despedimos llegamos a mi cuarto-dijo Corey miro la puerta con gran sorpresa_

_Corey: pero Katy esta dormida en tu cuarto-le dijo_

_Laney: ah si es cierto-dijo_

_Corey: ven vamos dormirás en mi habitación-le dijo sonriendo Laney solo se resigno estaba cansada para replicarle_

_Laney: vamos… pero ¿me cargas?-pregunto _

_Corey: ash esta bien-dijo y cargo a Laney ella se quedo dormida en su pecho cuando llegaron Corey la puso en su cama y el se durmió al lado de ella._

_**Al día siguiente… **_

_**Pov'Laney **_

_La luz pegaba en mis ojos arrugue la nariz y me levante me talle los ojos y me estire cuando mi visión se adapto pude ver una habitación blanca con azul entonces me levante y me voltee y vi a Corey dormido como un ángel su piel blanca y su pelo azul era perfecto sacudí la cabeza y me saque el pensamiento de mi cabeza pronto será mi hermano ya no puedo pensar en eso aun así no me prohibían tratarlo cariñosamente lo sacudí levemente pero al ver que no me hacia caso lo sacudí un poco mas fuerte._

_Corey: ahhhh maldita sea ¿Laney?_

_Laney: ola bello durmiente-le dije sonriendo el sonrió al verme de buen humor_

_Corey: *bostezo* ¿Qué hora es?_

_Laney: son las…-vi la hora y era mediodía me alarme-ahhhh es mas de mediodía_

_Corey: ¡¿QUË?!_

_Laney: Corey me tengo que cambiar te veo en el comedor-le dije saliendo de su cuarto_

_Corey: si_

_Cuando salí camine por el pasillo y cuando divise mi puerta entre y la cerré Katy ya no estaba suspire entonces encontré en mi cama una nota:_

_Querida Laney:_

_Me desperté temprano y tendí tu cama estoy demasiado agradecida por que me dejaras dormir en tu cama te deje un poco de ropa que me gusto úsala y ve al comedor por que mama y papa no van a estar contentos de que se levantaran tarde._

_Con mucho cariño _

_Katy._

_Cuando la termine de ver me sentí respetada esa niña era una no se como explicarlo me cae bien pero espero que no nos meta en problemas cuando me fije en mi tocador estaba un vestido de color azul súper oscuro algo pegado y unos tacones negros (¿enserio? No se que traigo con el negro) sonreí al verlo entonces me acorde._

_Laney: ¡es verdad hoy es ensayo general de la boda!-semi-grite tome la ropa me metí al baño tome una ducha larguisima y me vestí. Cuando ya salía mas tranquila me ponía los aretes azules y me tope con Lenny el se me quedo viendo asombrado._

_Laney: no preguntes-le dije _

_Lenny. Esque te vez…_

_Laney: ¿me veo que…?_

_Lenny: diferente solo eso _

_Laney: si aja ¿tu de donde vienes?_

_Lenny: de mi cuarto voy al comedor pero mama se va a enojar por que me levante tarde-dijo preocupado_

_Laney: bueno entonces vamos-le dije entonces alguien me tomo por la espalda_

_Corey: ola k ace-nos dijo _

_Lenny: vamos al comedor-respondió Lenny_

_Laney: si-dije empezando a caminar con los niños atrás_

_Corey: wow Laney te vez diferente con ese vestido-me dijo_

_Laney: si es lo que todos dicen pero no me puedo mover así-les dije-pero no le quiero hacer nada lo eligió esta Katy_

_Corey: si que tiene mal gusto solo hazlo así no creo que se enoje-me dijo entonces se agacho y-cierra los ojos-lo hice-listo._

_Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos el vestido estaba a mi estilo estaba rasgado en mis zapatos tenían un poco de tela. Empezamos a caminar Corey y Lenny venían jugando yo solo los veía cuando llegamos al comedor allí estaban todos, los abuelos, los tíos, Lira, Katy, mama y papa cuando llegamos todos clavaron la mirada en mi menos Corey y Lenny la mirada de Lina y la mía se cruzaron la de ella era de furia total odiaba que alguien se viera mejor que ella y la mía era desafiante en todos los sentidos había tensión por Lira y por mi, mi abuela rompió el silencio._

_Abuela: ¡LAYANA! ¿Qué significa esto?_

_Laney: ¿Qué? ¿Mi ropa? ¿No te gusta?-le dije mi abuela siempre nos corregía a todos_

_Abuela: esta no es una manera de vestir para la corte así no asistirás a la boda de tu madre_

_Laney: jajajajajaja-solté en carcajadas-no se lo han dicho_

_Abuela: ¿decirme que?_

_Laney: mi madre ¿ya te dijo al fecha? Por que ese día estoy ocupada llego a tu fiesta pero no a la ceremonia madre_

_Abuela: ¿Cómo…? Esto es inaceptable Mindy dile algo_

_Mindy: este…-se quedo callada-no puedo madre tiene todo el derecho de no ir_

_Abuela: ¡¿QUË?!_

_Laney: si tengo todo el derecho a no ir ahora si me permiten me retiro_

_Abuela: no tú no vas a ningún lado-dijo y chasqueo lo0s dedos y la puerta se cerró-nadie saldrá de aquí sin dar explicaciones_

_Laney: abuela lo siento tanto pero yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de ¡NADA!-le dije-ahora si me permites-le dije ella sonrió a la vez yo sonreí _

_Abuela: esa puerta tiene un hechizo no puedes romperlo con tu magia más débil que, que cosa Laney-dijo y su sonrisa se ensancho mí sonrisa se borro_

_Laney: hay no ¿ahora que haré?-dije dramática entonces sonreí-ah si es cierto tengo la magia mas poderosa que tuya ya estoy muerta hay lo siento mama creo que arruine la sorpresa-dicho esto chasque mis dedos y la puerta se reducio a cenizas y salí hecha un furia._

_**Fin del pov'Laney**_

_Todos miraban sorprendidos a Laney aun cuando había salido por la puerta deja a su abuela con la palabra en la boca y a todos en estado de shock no sabían que hacer._

_Mindy: bueno mama te lo presento-dijo Mindy con una son risa nerviosa-el es tu nuevo nieto Corey Jaron Riffin_

_Abuela: mucho gusto-dijo pero seguía con la vista en la puerta Corey solo hizo una reverencia a los demás y salio-su poder a crecido ¿verdad?_

_Mindy: este solo un poco la deje mucho tiempo entre los mundanos que actúa a veces como uno de ello pero si se enamora de la persona incorrecta su poder se inestabilizaría demasiado que causaría un…-no termino_

_Lira: ¿una que madre?_

_Mindy: una guerra…-dijo en un susurro la habitación quedo en silencio_

_**Con Laney…**_

_Laney caminaba hacia la área de portales pero no sin antes cambiarse esta vez vestía una playera blanca y encima de esa una camisa no abrochada roja de cuadros negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis grises oscuro, su pelo era largo de las puntas lo tenia negro y ondulado. Cuando llego cruzo el portal para aparecer en Peaceville callo en una oscuridad y choco con algo era la caldera de la casa Laney se sobo la golpeada en la cabeza._

_Laney: ahhhh que dolor maldita sea-dijo-¿Dónde demonios caí? Esto parece un sótano ahhhh la casa Lenny aquí hice el otro portal_

_Laney se paro y camino cada cuando se golpeaba por las tuberías y por las cosa que estaban tiradas en piso cuando llego a las escaleras la subió._

_Laney: *susurrando* La puesta, la puesta ¿Dónde esta la puerta? ¿Dónde esta la…?-se interrumpió al chocar con algo-la encontré_

_Tomo el pomo (me acorde de un pomelo XD) de la puerta y lo giro al parecer era de día en Peaceville pero el sol de allí le haría daño en su piel cero la puerta y camino por la casa cuando llego a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco una soda de allí se fijo en la hora y escupió la soda ¡Eran las 6 de la tarde! Si que tardo en salir de allí entonces salio de la casa y camino varias cuadras entonces cuando entro en la plaza de Peaceville choco con una peli azul._

_Laney: hay ¿Por qué diablos no te fijas…?-se callo al ver a Carrie a sus pies-¿Carrie?_

_Carrie: ¿Laney?-dijo la peli azul levantado la vista_

_Laney/Carrie: ¿tú que haces aquí?_

_Carrie: no es obvio buscando a tu hermano_

_Laney: oh es cierto-dijo y se acordó de que estuvieron 3 días en Amatis-jejeje es curiosa que me digas eso esque el no esta aquí_

_Carrie: ¡¿Qué?!-medio grito Carrie atrayendo la atención de todos_

_Laney: hay aquí no es su asunto…-grito Laney haciendo que todos voltearan la cabeza-…metiches_

_***Conversación de las gemelas***_

_Kim: Laney se ve muy cambiada esta más pálida_

_Konnie: sus ojos están entre dos colores-dijo-son entre verdes/carmesí_

_Kim: esta más alta_

_Konnie: tu pelo es más largo_

_Kim: y de abajo es de color negro_

_Konnie: y sobre todo todos le hicieron caso en tal caso todos no le hubieran hecho caso ¿crees que ella es…?_

_Kim: no ella no, no se nota nada en su ser_

_Konnie: vamos somos brujas ¿Cómo no podemos saber?_

_Kim: shh Konnie baja la voz-le replico su hermana_

_Konnie: ¿Por qué?_

_Kim: *face palm* hay Konnie a veces pienso ¿Por qué mi hermana no puede pensar?_

_Konnie: ¡oye!-le dijo enojada mientras Kim reía_

_*conversación de Carrie y Laney* _

_Carrie: ¿Cómo que Lenny esta fuera?_

_Laney: este si salio del estado-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa_

_Carrie: te cuento un secreto le dije a Lenny que si quería ser mi novio_

_Laney: ¿enserio?_

_Carrie: si y el me contesto que…_

_Laney: que si-le dijo con indiferencia_

_Carrie: ¿Cómo sabes?_

_Laney: a el le gustabas_

_Carrie: como que le gustaba_

_Laney: si le gustabas por que ahora te ama-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_Carrie: awww que lindo_

_Laney: si verdad_

_Carrie: y ¿Cuándo vuelve?_

_Laney: ah si es verdad mañana pero no te me emociones a mi me dijeron mañana así que no se muy bien_

_Carrie: si te entiendo y ¿Cómo vas con Corey?_

_Laney: ¡¿Qué?!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos-¡¿es enserio?!-dijo y todos volteron la mirada_

_Carrie: si el me dijo algo me dijo que le gustabas_

_Laney: oh oh me tengo que ir Care ¿mañana?_

_Carrie: claro nos vemos Laney_

_Dicho esto Laney salio corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Lenny, abrió de un portazo y corrió hasta el sótano cuando entro choco con varias cosas cuando encontró el portal entro y se vio sumida en la oscuridad entonces callo y se encontraba en el salón principal donde estaban Corey, Lenny, Lira, Katy, su mama y padre entonces todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos._

_Laney: estupidos portales-refunfuño mientras se paraba y sacudía el polvo_

_Mindy: Laney ¿Qué significa esto?_

_Laney: es curioso que lo preguntes-dijo riendo nerviosamente_

_Lenny: ¿A dónde fuiste?_

_Laney: a ningún lugar en específico _

_Corey: ¿segura?_

_Laney: si_

_Mindy: bueno dime-le dijo enojada_

_Laney: me-dijo a lo que todos rieron pero su amdre se enojo mas_

_Mindy: dime-le dijo otra vez_

_Laney: ¡me!-dijo insistente_

_Mindy: ¡LANEY!_

_Laney: ¿Qué...? Si fuiste tu quien me dijo que dijera me ¿no?_

_Mindy: a tu habitación ¿pero que…? ¿Qué ropa usas?_

_Laney: ah es verdad tú vives en el siglo XV (15) esta ropa es del siglo XII (21I) por si no lo sabias madre_

_Mindy: a sus habitaciones-replico furiosa_

_Lira: bien hecho Layana_

_Laney: fue un placer-dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que sus hermanos rieron-Lenny, Corey ustedes a mi habitación Katy tu a tu habitación_

_Katy: claro-dijo con esto hecho a correr y se metió a su habitación justo cuando Lira entraba al suyo_

_Laney: vamos idiotas_

_Cuando llegaron al cuarto Laney se metió al baño los jóvenes se miraron extrañados entonces Laney salio con su pijama que consistía en una playera de tirantes verde y un pans de color verde oscuro ella se recostó en la cama y suspiro Lenny se sentón en el piso y Corey en el sillón que estaba allí entonces los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo Laney cerro los ojos._

_Laney: ¿Por qué?_

_Corey: ¿Por qué, que?_

_Laney: ¿Por qué me odian todos?_

_Corey: nosotros no te odiamos_

_Lenny: pueees…_

_Corey: ¡Lenny!-le dijo iracundo_

_Lenny: si es verdad no te odiamos_

_Laney: pues al parecer creo que si-dijo poniéndose un brazo en lo ojos_

_Corey: vamos Laney ¿Por qué no me terminas de contar la historia?-le dijo y se levanto y se acostó en la cama junto a Laney_

_Laney: pero Core…-Corey le puso un dedo en los labios shushandola_

_Corey: shh no digas nada-le dijo y ella se calmo se quedo dormida-vaya se quedo dormida_

_Lenny: que bien_

_Corey: pobre_

_Lenny: si es verdad no es justo que su madre la trate así para mi ella no es mi madre y Lira no es mi hermana para mi ellas no son mi familia Laney es mi única familia Laney ella no considera su madre su verdadera madre y a su hermana pues no es su hermana su única familia es Jasón el la apoyo hasta que murió en su cumpleaños mejor no te cuento que ella lo haga pero debes saber que con cada palabra que dice algo se rompe dentro de ella_

_Corey: Mmmmm… lo entiendo pero…-se interrumpió por que Laney se levanto sobresaltada y gritando_

_Laney: ¡JASÖN!-grito entonces se dio cuanta de que estaba en su cuarto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a gritar_

_Corey: ¡Laney! tranquila-le dijo y la abrazo ella le devolvió el abrazo mas fuerte estaba sobresaltada, temblorosa, asustada, y triste-tranquila ya paso todo ya paso_

_Laney: Jasón…Jasón…-susurraba la pelirroja _

_Lenny: Laney tranquila ¿estéis bien?_

_Laney: si…estoy… bien-dijo entre hipidos_

_Corey: hay Laney ¿Qué paso?_

_Laney: Jasón y yo… La misma pesadilla de siempre casi siempre me pongo un hechiso de silencio para no despertar a nadie_

_Corey: tranquila dime ¿Cuál pesadilla?_

_Laney: …-se quedo callada-escuandoJasónyyonosseparamosyunaadolecentelomatoasangrefria_

_Corey: tranquila Laney dinos despacio y entre espacios todo _

_Laney: es cuando Jasón y yo nos separamos y una adolescente lo mato a sangre fría-dijo y todo quedo en silencio ella se hecho a llorar_

_Corey: tranquila Laney te entiendo perfectamente_

_Laney: ¿enserio? _

_Corey: si_

_**(Aquí Corey empieza a narrar)**_

_Antes de Katy tenia a una melliza cuando cumplimos los 11 nos llevaron al mundo mundano y nos festejaron en un restauran donde la comida sabia fea entonces mama llevo a Cari al baño y la mato a sangre fría eso lo supe después por que mama chorreaba sangre de su manga cuando entre al baño de chicas la encontré en el almacén a Cari apuñalada en el pecho igual como en el estomago mama dijo que era por que le quitaba la atención ella tenia el pelo rubio como mama y los ojos azules como papa era alta como papa y la belleza la saco de mama su cara era como la de un ángel y por esa razón la mato cuando llegamos al reino mama fue a su habitación papa estaba traumatizado entonces entre al cuarto de mama ella sonrió al veme entonces mi cordura se fue y sonreí ella se le borro la sonrisa y cambio a una de horror cuando mostré el cuchillo que tenia en una mano entonces salte hacia ella y ella solo se cubrió la mate a sangre fría fue el crimen papa vio todo el me abrazo estaba lleno de sangre mi chamarra estaba llena de sangre papa me dijo._

_Jaron: Corey eres un héroe_

_Corey: no es cierto soy un asesino_

_Jaron: no es verdad Corey tu mataste a una asesina a alguien que mato a alguien de su propia familia su sangre_

_Corey: …-se quedo callado_

_Laney: ¡Caray! Corey no lo sabia creo que estemos en las mismas-le dijo y sonrió forzadamente en toda la historia Corey no soltó a Laney hasta creo que la abrazo mas fuerte cuando llego a la parte de Cari Laney noto eso y lo abrazo mas fuerte-tranquilo Core estaremos bien ¿no?_

_Corey: si tenéis razón-le dijo tensamente, lo que Laney noto, y la soltó _

_Laney: Core…-le dijo pero Corey se paro rápidamente_

_Corey: creo que tengo que descansar-dijo y salio de la habitación_

_Laney: Co…rey_

_Lenny: vaya que historia_

_Laney: arg!-suspiro-¿tema delicado?_

_Lenny: sip_

_Laney: arg!_

_Lenny: tranquila el estará bien-le dijo a lo que la pelirroja le soltó frenética_

_Laney: ¡¿Por qué diablos nunca me dijiste que eres novio de Carrie Beff?!_

_Lenny: …-no dijo nada_

_Laney: ¡dime algo Lenny caray es una mundana!_

_Lenny: ¿y eso que?_

_Laney: es _ una _ mundana-le dijo frenética-una pequeña e inútil mundana_

_Lenny: ya lo se pero es con quien quiero estar Laney_

_Laney: lo se pero sabes que romperás la Ley ningún ser anormal puede salir con mundanos y muy lo sabes Lenny_

_Lenny: si lo se perfectamente_

_Laney: ¿entonces?_

_Lenny: no se_

_Laney: tengo que ir por Corey me dices luego_

_Lenny: espera Laney…-le dijo pero ella salio del cuarto_

_Ya afuera Laney recorrió el pasillo y dio muchas vueltas hasta divisar la puerta medio abierta entonces la pelirroja se sentó y recargo su espalda en la puerta y reconoció que Corey estaba del otro lado por esa razón la puerta no se abrió Laney cero lo ojos y suspiro._

_Laney: Core ¿Qué tienes?_

_Corey: nada solo que lo de Cari me pone mal_

_Laney: lo se cuando hablo de Jasón me pongo terrible después de lo de el me puse deprimida mucho tiempo no salí en un mes de mi cuarto hablar de mi mellizo me pone mal demasiado_

_Corey: a mi también, no se que hacer_

_Laney: tienes que superarlo yo lo hice pero cuando sueño siempre es la mimas estupida pesadilla_

_Corey: si yo también tengo pesadillas de Cari pero me da igual y nunca pude superarlo-dijo y entonces el se levanto y ella callo hacia atrás dejando a un Corey sorprendido-hay lo siento Laney_

_Laney: no, no pasa nada_

_Corey: ven te ayudo-dijo y la paro ella se volvió a sentar y el la imito-dime ¿Cómo superaste lo de tu mellizo?_

_Laney: no fue fácil primero tuve que conseguir amigos en el mundo de los mundanos, mama me dio el permiso pero lo que se me hizo extraño fue que Lira se fue un día después de lo no deseado creo que le afecto y luego ya no volví después de unos meses recibí la noticia de que el rey Carlos mato a mi padre y madre y quede devastada no volví a Amatis hasta ahora así fui olvidando a Jasón_

_Corey: vaya si que tu vida es difícil yo nunca pude olvidar a Cari es muy difícil de lo que tu crees _

_Laney: si verdad-dijo y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Corey y bostezo_

_Corey: hay eres una dormilona}_

_Laney: callate_

_Corey: pero es verdad_

_Laney: si pero…-dijo y ella volteo su mirada a la de el y se quedaron miradando se acercaron uno al otro pero entonces…_

_¿?: no puedo hacerlo no es correcto-dijo_


	8. Lagrimas de cristal Segunda parte

_Lagrimas de cristal_

_En el cap. Anterior._

**_¿?: No puedo hacerlo no es correcto-dijo_**

* * *

_Laney y Corey se quedaron a centímetros de darse un beso. Corey se alejo y miro preocupado a Laney, en la mirada de ella se veía el dolor. Aunque sonreía sus ojos demostraban lo contrario ella se levanto._

_Corey: No puedo hacerlo no es correcto-dijo_

_Laney asintió y le dio la espalda a Corey ella escucho como el se levantaba entraba a su habitación entonces fue cuando empezó a llorar. Cuando la pelirroja llego a su habitación allí seguía Lenny sentado en el suelo cuando ella cero la puerta se sentó a la silla de su escritorio apoyo un codo en la mesa y en su mano oculta su cara. Su labio le temblaba no quería llorar, no enfrente de Lenny._

_Lenny: ¿Estas bien?_

_Laney: Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

_Lenny: La herida en tu labio no opina lo mismo_

_Laney se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose su labio para no llorar palpo su labio le llego el dulce sabor de la sangre (intenso lo se) Lenny la miro y se levanto ella no lo aguanto mas y se levanto de la silla. Entonces ella se desplomo en el suelo soltando gritos de frustración y de dolor Lenny sin pensarlo dos veces salió del cuarto, pero al otro lado del castillo estaba un peli azul llorando pero no eran lagrimas de mundanos eran lagrimas de cristal. Entonces en ese momento un pensamiento cruzo por las cabezas de los dos adolecentes (Corey y Lenny). "Acabas de rechazar a la persona mas importante de tu vida" los dos soltaron una lagrima la pensar en eso._

_Por en cambio Laney no podía ordenar sus pensamientos y parar de llorar, ella estaba en su propio suelo llorando por algo que no vale la pena y no podía para pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos menos Katy no la habían traicionado o que la odian. Entonces se acordó de lo que dijo una vez su padre:_

"_No te pongas así anímate con una canción cuando sientas que todo el mundo se la trae contra ti" después de eso ya no lo volvió a ver._

_Laney: Oh Jason como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo_

_Laney dejo caer su cabeza al suelo con demasiada fuerza tanto que le dolió pero no hizo nada se quedo allí inmóvil sin hacer nada sumiéndose, tratando de alcanzar algo que no esta. Tratando de alcanzar algo llamado amor._

_Laney: ¿Dónde estará ahora Jason?_

_Entonces sin poder aguantarlo siguiendo el consejo de su padre comenzó a cantar:_

_No se que estaba pensando_

_Dejando a mí hermano atrás_

_Sufro esta maldición_

_Me he quedado ciega_

_Con culpa, ira y tristeza me_

_Atormentare para siempre _

_No hallare un acantilado_

_Esperando en el rio_

_Este pretexto me mata_

_Y matar no es ningún pretexto_

_Estoy aterrada que le sucedió _

_A mi hermano…_

_Laney cayo rendida desprendiendo todavía algunas lagrimas con una mueca en su cara._

_***Del otro lado del castillo***_

_Un peli azul caminaba de un lado al otro por su habitación aun no podía creer que casi besa a su amor y la rechazo se preguntaba como se sentiría que te rechazaran así como así. Corey no podía dejar de pensar en eso incluso cuando tocaron su puerta y entro Lenny que se sentó en la cama y los dos adolecentes soltaron un suspiro Corey se dejo caer en la cama junto a Lenny._

_Corey: ¿Cómo esta ella?_

_Lenny: La deje en el suelo de su habitación…llorando, sufriendo, decayéndose…sola_

_Los dos guardaron silencio después de lo que dijo Lenny, Corey dejo atrás sus preocupaciones y se centro mas en Laney ella nunca había demostrado dolor suficiente como para preocuparlo. Pero esta vez con lo que le dijo Lenny estaba al borde de la preocupación. Pero Laney estaba peor ella estaba de puntitas de llegar a la tristeza._

_***La mañana siguiente***_

_Laney se levantaba cansada tenia círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y sus ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar. Ayer no puedo dormir tuvo pesadillas y tuvo razones para no querer dormir. Pero lo único que no tiene, es una cura. Una cura para un corazón roto._

_Laney salió de su habitación y diviso a Corey y a Lenny cambiados de ropa. Lenny traía una camisa blanca, un pantalón rojo y unos zapatos negros. Corey el traía una camisa azul, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis grises. Ellos la vieron y se confundieron, Laney tenia todavía su pijama, debajo de sus ojos había ojeras muy oscuras, su pelo estaba desarreglado y enredado, estaba descalza y su ropa hacia que su tono de piel se viera grisáceo. Ella los ignoro y camino por el pasillo pero antes de dar vuelta dijo:_

_Laney: Lenny, Carrie te va a estar esperando en la fuente del centro a las 10:30 am así que mejor no faltes. En esta casa no queremos más corazones rotos_

_Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero audible para los dos muchachos los dos bajaron la mirada y siguieron caminado Laney llego al comedor donde esta toda la familia solo quedaban tres sillas por ocupar y esas sillas son paras los adolecentes que acaban de llegar Laney se sienta a un lado de su madre y Corey del otro lado de ella quedando frente a frente Lenny por su parte se sentó al lado de Katy y la abuela que solo le pellizco los cachetes._

_Mindy: Bueno ahora que llegaron los niños podemos empezar a comer como saben faltan 5 días para la boda y todas ya saben que harán excepto una persona_

_Laney capto la indirecta, su madre había dicho eso justamente cuando entregaban el almuerzo que era Risotto ó Pasta. Laney se aclaro la garganta._

_Laney: ¿Cómo durmieron?_

_Mindy: Bien _

_Entonces todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo Laney no toco su plato en ningún momento. Entonces le empezó a doler el hombro hizo una mueca y se levanto todos la miraron ella no quería decir que tenia entonces dijo:_

_Laney: Lo siento, lo siento perdí mi apetito. No, no se levanten solo que siento algo asido en el aire_

_Le mando una mirada asesina a Lenny y luego a Corey que la miraba y luego desvió la vista. Todos asintieron y ella se retiro a su habitación donde se dejo caer de cara en la cama y gimió se vio el hombro y tenia una herida abierta recordó "Fue cuando te clavaron una maldita lanza. Pero oh sorpresa tu madre se casara con tu asesino" entonces vuelve a pensar la palabra "Asesino" ¡Eso es! su madre aun no se daba cuenta de que se va a casar con su "Asesino". Laney examino su herida la tenia abierta no sabia como había podido pasar. _

_Laney fue directo a su armario y lo abrió estaba lleno de bonitos vestidos entonces escucho un susurro, pero no en su cuarto afuera de su cuarto. Laney camino hacia su puerta entreabierta y escucho las voces de Lenny y Corey._

_Lenny: Yo no voy a entra allí me hará pedazos_

_Corey: ¿Y crees que a mi no? ¿De cómo la rechace ayer? _

_Lenny se quedo callado, Laney pensó "Rechace" ella nunca había pensado eso pero en solo pensar en esa palabra sentía punzadas en el hombro y en el pecho, sin importar eso siguió escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación._

_Lenny: Bueno si pero yo su hermano le deje allí sin más en su propio suelo sin ayudarla te digo se me rompió el corazón_

_Corey: ¿Y yo que? Su mejor amigo no la ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba_

_Laney cerro los puños con fuerza y comenzó a temblar no de tristeza si no de rabia. "Si le rompía el corazón dejarme, ¿Por qué lo hizo?" _

_Lenny: Si_

_Corey: Pobre Laney ella no merece esto tenemos que hacer algo_

_Lenny: ¿Qué? Ella no va a querer ni siquiera darnos la cara_

"_¿Me esta llamando cobarde? Ooooh Lenny va a sufrir, lenta y dolorosamente" Laney azoto la puerta de su cuarto con rabia atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes que se pregunto si escucho la conversación. Laney estaba maldiciendo en el idioma de Amatis, maldecía a Lenny, a Corey y a todos. Hasta que se canso y volvió su mirada al armario tenia apartado un vestido de seda dorado para la comida con unos tacones dorados (No sé como pero a Laney le sientan los tacones no creen) Laney se vio en un espejo su pelo estaba sucio y su piel lucia grisácea. Tuvo que darse un baño largo para que pareciera como si no le hubiera pasado, cuando Laney salió del baño se veía igual que cuando vivía en la tierra tenia de nuevo su color de piel ya no era tan pálido, sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo de ferocidad y sus labios tenían un tono cereza. Laney se cambio y se puso el vestido para la comida cuando salió de su habitación Katy la esperaba al final del pasillo Laney la saludo y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Pero antes de llegar Katy la detuvo y luego seriamente le dijo:_

_Katy: Laney cuidado, tu madre esta tramando algo grande dijo algo de que alguien asumiría el trono y conduciría a la prosperidad al pueblo no se bien que significa eso pero se que es malo y ella no quiere cargar con ese peso._

_Laney: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

_Katy: Estamos en el comedor unos minutos después de tu retirada papá se sentó a un lado de tu madre y comenzaron a susurrar Corey se retiro y yo me senté en su lugar logre apenas a escuchar eso_

_Laney se quedo pensativa cuando cruzaron el umbral para el comedor todos fijaron la vista en las recién llegadas mas en Laney ella sonrió despreocupada y camino con paso elegante a su lugar en medio de Lenny y Corey, Katy se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a jugar con su comida. La abuela hablo rompiendo el silencio._

_Abuela: Laney te has presentado a la comida a que ¿debe eso? _

_Laney: Pues ayer pasaron algunos inconvenientes en la noche lo siento si en la mañana os preocupado solo que…_

_El plan de Laney se puso en marcha miro a Katy quien le sonrió y luego miro a su madre quien le devolvió la mirada._

_Abuela: ¿solo que?_

_Laney: Solo que la herida en mi hombro se abrió y tuve que ir a curarla_

_Abuela: ¿Herida? ¿Cuál herida?_

_Laney formo una sonrisa y miro a su madre quien la miraba iracunda (Iracunda: Con ira) Laney abrió los ojos fingiendo inocencia luego volteo su mirada a la abuela quien la miraba confundida luego dio un bocado a su comida._

_Laney: La que me hicieron en la guerra_

_Abuela: Oooh yo ya pensaba que había sido alguien de la familia_

_Laney: De hecho así fue_

_Todos callaron y comenzaron a susurrar con su esposa o con alguien mas, Laney seguía comiendo despreocupadamente la madre trataba de calmar a todos mientras que el padre mandaba miradas asesinas a los tres adolecentes pero Laney ni se inmutaba ella seguía comiendo tranquilamente cuando acabo hizo a un lado su plato y se quedo mirando la escena entonces Jaron, el padre de Corey, le susurro algo a su hijo._

_Jaron: ¿Qué no puedes calmar a tu "novia"?_

_Corey se quedo callado, Laney al escuchar eso del suelo cerca donde estaba Jaron surgieron unas espinas de sombras que lo atacaron todos guardaron silencio ante tal acto de violencia Jaron corrió hacia la pared una espina surgió debajo de el levantándolo en el aire luego Laney se levanto rápida, en su mirada estaba la rabia en persona, otra espina pero esta vez apuntaba a la garganta de Jaron, la espina se quedo allí en su garganta. Las espinas provenían de la pequeña pelirroja ella enojada las hizo desaparecer en un segundo Jaron cayo al suelo de espaldas Laney salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera decir eso Corey la siguió. Cuando Laney llegaba a su habitación Corey le tomo del brazo y le obligo a mirarle ella enojada lo miro._

_Corey: ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Laney?_

_Laney: No te tengo responder nada_

_Corey: Claro que si soy tú mejor amigo y tú eres…_

_Laney: Soy la chica a la que rechazaste cuando me ibas a besar_

_Corey: ¿Yo te iba a besar? Tú eras la que me iba a besar_

_Laney: No fuiste tú_

_Corey: No tú_

_Laney: No tú_

_Laney y Corey siguieron peleando diciéndose "No tú" hasta que llego Lenny y los miro incrédulo no podía creerse que los dos estuvieran peleando como niños pequeños Lenny los separo antes de que Laney se le lanzara a Corey y le pegara un puñetazo._

_Lenny: Bien ya hasta aquí ustedes dos harán las pases y quedaran como amigos_

_Laney: Pues hasta este punto estamos como __amigos__ y…_

_Se le rompió la voz y se alejo de los dos adolecentes y entro a su habitación. Laney se dejo caer del lado en su cama y suspiro las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero Laney ya no se podía permitir llorar. Se quito su vestido y se puso ropa para ir a la ciudad. Laney salió de su habitación y fue a hurtadillas al salón de los portales y entro al que decía Peaceville entonces se le olvido una cosa. Lenny. Ella hizo un par de movimientos con su dedo índice y en un espeja brumita salió Lenny que estaba jugando en su consola portátil._

_Laney: Vamos Romeo llegas tarde_

_Lenny: ¿A que?_

_Laney: A tu cita con Carrie ¿Qué no es obvio?_

_Lenny se paralizo ni siquiera había pensado en Carrie y ahora estaba punto de verla volteo a ver a Laney y ella le tomo de la mano saltaron juntos al portal._

* * *

**_Ola k acen? Lo se el peor cap. que he escrito en la vida pero no podia inspirarme y lo llevo escribnedo desde antier y no podia seguir y eso que solo soj seis paginas T.T y aparte Mafer y Michi no me dejaban en paz y tuve que amordazarlas para que no me distrajeran pero terminamos jugando las tres Five Nights at Freddy's 4 y si que nos llevamos un gransusto no puedimos dormir como por tres dias -.-'' Jejeje espero que les haya gustado y esperen otro cap. de Problemas Reales pronto._**

**_Bay Bay_**


End file.
